1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electric spotlights, and more particularly, to a Christmas tree ornament spotlight that directs light to other ornaments.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For several decades people of many cultures around the world have annually decorated Christmas trees with ornaments and strings of light. Ordinarily, the string of lights functions primarily as a decoration unto itself, and only secondarily and indirectly as a means of illuminating the unlighted ornaments or other decorations. Thus, only when ambient light is relatively high are the unilluminated tree ornaments fully displayed. However, when the ambient light is low, many ornaments cannot be viewed and a significant component of the decorative effect of the tree may be lost. Increasing ambient light to increase the visibility of the ornaments may compromise the decorative effect of the lights strung on the tree. Additionally, selectively (spot) lighting ornaments from sources physically independent of the decorated tree may compromise the decorative aesthetic and require cumbersome apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple means to illuminate Christmas tree ornaments in low ambient light conditions without compromising the beautiful effect of the illuminated string of lights. Heretofore, there are no known lighting devices that accomplish these objectives.